Smashers : Fight On!
by XBlank.Paper.MoonX
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots completely dedicated to fighting scenes and my ability to write them. Critics are welcome here. Rated due to violence, language and ...really bad humor? Contains one OC.
1. SOLDIER vs Shekiah

A lone figure stood by the entrance to the Brawl Stage Transportation Room, who seemed to be waiting for someone, or something. Dark chocolate eyes were glued to a simple poem book, _Loveless._ Black-auburn hair that was loosely curled fell into her face, a pale skin tone glowing softly in the dim lighting. A black, ankle-length trench coat partially covered a black, sleeveless turtleneck. Two, leather straps that crissed-crossed across her upper body disappeared behind her sides in a harness-like fashion. A strange, metal symbol glinted from it's place on her abdomen as it ended the sleeveless turtleneck, revealing a taut, pale stomach. Two white leather belts held black leather pants in place on slim hips, two sword hilts hidden. Black leather, knee-high boots complete with white metal clasps hugged her legs. A large, single black wing curled around her slightly, a few feathers falling to the ground. Suddenly, the large oak door to the waiting room opened, revealing a woman in ninja-like garb walked in, a scarf concealing the lower part of her face; all it revealed was dark red eyes. Blonde locks covered the sides of her face. The black-auburn haired woman grunted, noticing her presence before putting away the hard-cover book and ruffled her wing slightly. "...A little more of a grunt would work, Moon." The Shekiah said matter-of-factly.

"Chi~tsu. Izure ni seyo, tada sheiku o isoide. (Tch. Whatever, just hurry up Sheik.)" Moon growled, opening up the glass doors to the Transportation room. Sheik let out a gruff laugh before following the leather-clad woman inside.

"No weapons this time, Moonie." The Shekiah teased.

"Shizuka. (Quiet.)"

They soon both reached the two of four transportation capsules inside the high-tech Transportation Room. They both stepped in, a keypad unlocking as they both entered in their Smash ID numbers rapidly before the keypad turned green, signaling approval. The two women both disappeared in a flash of light as they were transported to a ruined church. Four iron chandeliers hung from the wooden ceiling. A large gap on the right side allowed sunlight to flood through the hole, crushed pillars and rotting wood in a heap under it. Tattered banners hung from the ceiling along side the chandeliers. Nearby, a large patch of white and yellow lillies stood beside the altar. Rows of dusty pews lined the back. It was the famed Sector 5 Church inside Midgar, better known as Aerith's Church.

On the left, a flash of blue light was seen before Shiek appeared and ready for battle. On the right side of the stage Moon appeared, her single black wing outstretched at a light green fog curled around her for millerseconds before disappearing. The piano song 'Let The Battles Begin!' began to play as the computer counted down.

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_FIGHT!_

They instantly charged. Moon was the first to attack as she hooked her boot under Sheik's chin and flipped her over. The Shekiah managed to land, the kick doing barely any damage. Shiek then lunged for the black-auburn haired woman and slammed her foot into the Smasher's exposed stomach. Moon lost all breath as she stumbled back before growling and ran back at her at top speed. With a short battle cry, she roundhouse kicked Shiek in the side with her right side before grabbing him and harshly slamming her knee into the Shekiah's stomach as she flew back dazed. The blonde landed in a heap near the pile of rubble before quickly getting up. She ran back at the female swordswoman and grabbed her. She then proceeded to throw her at the altar wall. Moon quickly landed on the wall with cat-like grace. Some flower petals were thrown up into the air due to the speed of wind. Her trench coat fanned out behind her as she smirked, looking back at the ninja. The swordswoman then launched off the wall, flipping around until her feet were in front of her. Moon landed exactly where she predicted, on Sheik's shoulders. With great force, she shoved the ninja down, using her as a human spring to hop back up. Just as she thought she had the upper hand, her ankle was suddenly drawn as she was thrown down to the hard wooden floor. She slid along the floor before stopping at the patch of flowers, groaning in pain.

She quickly recovered by flipping back up, her wing stretched out to full length before launching herself at the Shekiah. She soon slid along the floor, trying to trip the blonde, but failed to do so as the latter jumped up. She quickly spun herself back up with grace, cracking satin-encased hands. They stood in a small silence as they waited for one another to attack. Soon enough, Moon quickly charged again, as she flipped in air and slammed her foot into Sheik's cheek, sending the blonde woman flying upward. Moon also flew up after her. Moon was about to kick the other when Sheik suddenly kicked out harshly with both feet. That sent the other spiraling to the ground. Moon hit the floor with a sickening _thump!_ and was breathing heavily. Both of their damage percentages high, despite the lack of weapons. Moon's damage was up at 60% while Sheik's was at 67%. Frowning, Moon quickly got up again, tightening her fists as Sheik landed gracefully. Shiek then ran at the swordswoman quickly. Stepping aside just as fast, she kicked the ninja in the ankles before grabbing her arm and slammed her down onto the wooden ground before rebounding up from the force. Moon then flew up and slammed her elbow down onto Sheik's abdomen before drilling her foot into her back, sending the Shekiah up higher. She almost passed the upper boundary line but recovered and dived back down, slamming her palm into the swordwoman's face, bringing her down forcefully before ramming her foot into her neck. If it weren't for them being 'virtually' animated, that crucial hit would have broken her neck. Shiek landed back down again, Moon falling to the ground. Struggling up, she ran over to Sheik, staggering slightly. The swordswoman then threw her leg around, only to be met by Shiek's arm. The blonde grabbed at the black-auburn haired woman's calf and sent her spinning around in air. Moon then planted a firm kick to the Shekiah's chest, flipping over gracefully. Without noticing, Sheik bolted for her and rammed her foot into her spine. Moon cried out before Sheik grabbed hold of her shoulders before planting a solid kick onto her spine again. She flew off the stage, thus K.O.'ing her and taking her one and only life.

_GAME!_

Both women were transported back to the Transportation Room, both of them looking worn down. Being virtualized didn't mean you were invincible to the aches and pains. Moon rolled her neck and winced at the sickening pop as she ruffled her wing. Sheik flexed out her back slightly and heard a small crack. "Anata wa kanari no kyōretsuna panchi o tsumeru. (You pack quite a hard punch there.)" Moon snorted as they both walked away from the Transportation Room. Sheik let out a throaty laugh as the two Smashers walked back to the common room, where a few sets of TVs were set up and were currently showing a replay of their match.

"YYYEEESSSSSS!" A male voice screamed. The two fighters both turned their heads to a giddy Snake and a slightly disappointed Prince Marth who was currently dropping Smash Coins into Snake's awaiting hand. "HA! See? That newcomer doesn't stand a CHANCE. She's weak as hell, man!" Snake did a fistpump as he pocketed the Smash Coins. Moon suddenly grew red in the face. One, she was slightly embarrased that Marth had betted on her, two she was extremely pissed that Snake had just insulted her. She marched over, a vein popping in her forehead.

"Itte yaru koto ni kuso no kao yarō. (Say that to my fucking face, bastard.)" Moon hissed with annoyance. Snake glared at her.

"You. are. weak." He stated simply.

"Hō ga ii no o shiri o kurakkāranchā o tsukidasu watashi mae ni modoru teikukuso!(YOU BETTER FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I SHOVE A CRACKER LAUNCHER UP YOUR ASS!)" She screamed in his face. He yelped out in suprise as he quickly ran off, Moon madly chasing after him screaming like a mad woman.

...What a great day.


	2. A Friendly Battle

_**Disclaimer : ...Don't own anythin' but a pre-used copy of the game and the fanfiction account. And two completed games of Subspace E. completed on easy. And my OC, Moon Nightrift and her beloved demon, Chaos. All this means : I IS CHEAP.**_

Heeyyrrooo again~. **23 hits but only 2 reviews? **I ain't complainin' but...nyeh. I'm happy I got a review and more than ten hits. Thank you~! You guys have made me happier than L Lawliet with candy!...And pardon the OOC-ish..people? Lawl. Arigatou~! And gimme some requests/ideas, alright~! Okie-dokey! (Oh, Foxpilot...the reason why the paragraphs were so big is because I have a fetish for big paragraphs, LMFAO. Same answer goes for you too, PerfectPheonix. Wahaha.) Fight Status : Marth vs. Meta Knight, Final Destination, Limited Items, Two stock. Background Music (hehe, couldn't forget this!) : Super Smash Bros. Melee (Opening) _Forgive me, I'm always distracted... T.T" ..And help make this fanfiction a better ...fanfic... by helping me write better beginnings.. SOMEONE BETA MEEEEE~! T.T_

* * *

The blue-haired prince of Altea waited patiently in the cream colored waiting room. Cerculean eyes were glued to the pair of oak doors, blue hair swept back by a golden tiara. Taking his eyes off the oak doors, he continued to pace across the vanilla colored carpet. His blue and red cape flew behind him, until his pacing abruptly stopped when his ears picked up the sound of a door opening. The prince's clear blue eyes trailed over to the door and saw a purple puffball dressed in armor. "Meta Naito. (Meta Knight)" The prince smiled warmly.

"Marth." Meta Knight replied.

That was the only greeting they shared before they silently walked over toward the Transportation Room, their boots clicking across the tiled floor. Both the Star Warrior and Altean prince slid into the transportation capsules and entered their Smash ID numbers. In a flash, they were gone.

Both males had chosen a very well known stage : Final Destination. The endless galaxy stretched out, the stars twinkling dreamily. It was as if it had been pulled out of a sci-fi fantasy. At the far right end of the blue rectangular platform, a small flash of light sparkled before revealing Marth, floating above what looked like a transportation circle. He spun around on it once before landing, Falchion drawn. At the far left of the thick platform was nothing. Suddenly, in a whirl of a purple cape stood Meta Knight, Galaxia's golden blade ready. "_3...2...1..GO!_" The computer animated announcer screamed.

They lunged.

Marth was the first to strike as he brought down his trusted sword onto the purple puffball, before slashing at him sideways, and bringing the blade back up from under the masked knight. It sent him staggering back, with only little time to recover before Marth attacked once more. It was only then Meta Knight disappeared in thin air with a twirl of his cape. That only made the blue-haired prince more aware of what was going to happen as his grip on Falchion tightened. A sudden slash to his back sent him reeling back into reality. He staggered forward before turning around, suddenly being blasted in the face by a newly dropped Super Scope that sent him flying off the platform. He managed to recover shortley after, just barely missing another fully charged shot. Blocking the last fully charged shot with Counter, he proceeded to stab Meta Knight with a powerful Shield Breaker. The round knight flew back just as the background changed to a wormhole-like destination. The galactic colors spun around slowly, darkness at its center. Meta Knight flew back with powerful sweeps of his bat-like wings, just barely missing the ledge. He slowly pulled himself up and rolled forward, ready once more. The climatic backround music came to a slow, soft melody as the wormhole was transformed into a beautiful starry sky, lacey clouds bunched in delicate whisps. Meta Knight drilled forward using Mach Tornado, sweeping the prince into it. The golden tornado came to a stop as Marth was thrown back out. He landed back on two feet, nearly losing his balance. He then swiped back at the Star Warrior, using the very tip of his blade.

Suddenly, the background changed to nothing but pure darkness. Only a lone light lit up across the horizon, as if it gave the now appeared stars back their shine. Meta Knight jabbed back at Marth, who dodged it and flipped over the round knight. Meta Knight then jumped up and grabbed Marth's cape, throwing the unsuspecting prince to the ground. He then hopped onto the latter and started to trample him before kicking him away. The blue-haired man rolled away before getting back up. Both of their damage was now peaking over 70%. Marth lunged again, using Dancing Blade once more. He finished off his special move with a critical hit to the side. Meta Knight flew up, missing the mid-air boundary. He flew back down before he suddenly felt a devistating blow to his body/face (?). Marth had used one of his other special moves : Dolphin Slash. The round Star Warrior flew over the upper boundary, spinning away before become nothing but a star on the horizon. The blue-haired prince landed and taunted, pointing his sword in the air as the tip sparkled in the light. The background changed again as interstellar clouds swirled around it's brightened center just as Meta Knight was brought back on a revival pad.

The knight jumped off the thin revival pad as it vanished. Marth jumped up and swung Falchion. Galaxia's blade blocked the mid-air attack, before kicking the prince smack in the forehead. The latter flipped off, landing in a heap on the blue platform. There was a small thud beside the recovering prince before he felt immense pain in his chest as Meta Knight plowed through him with Drill Rush. That sent the prince staggering ever so slightly before he was beaten again by the Star Warrior's powerful Shuttle Loop move. Marth was launched back out and over the left boundary, an explosion of light followed before he was brought back on a revival pad. Meta Knight taunted as he opened his bat-like wings and dared Marth to attack again by saying, "Come." There was a small scowl on his face as he jumped through the revival pad. It was now an even match, as both had one life each. Once more, the scenery changed again as a beautiful oceanic sunset appeared. Both warriors charged at each other once more. Unbeknownst to the purple puffball (who was too busy taunting again), the prince had a small white ball with a red exclimation mark printed on the front. A Pitfall. Just as they were about to clash, Marth threw the Pitfall. It was accuretely thrown, as it hit its target. Smirking, Marth unleashed Dancing Blade once more onto the buried Meta Knight. After he finished dealing his attack twice, Meta Knight flew back up triumphantly. Using Dimensional Cape again, he reappeared behind the prince and hit him again with another Drill Rush.

The oceanic view suddenly started to change as it slowly started to tilt in a slow, circular motion. Once more, both of the Smashers got into an offensive stance. A bright flash in the middle of the stage blinded them both as a rainbow-colored ball started to float around. They both ran for it, for the rainbow-colored ball was the all-powerful Smash Ball. Both of them started to attack it and everytime they would, it was like breaking thick glass. The Star Warrior and Altean prince tried to down the other in order to grab the Smash Ball. Suddenly, Meta Knight used a powerful Shuttle Loop that broke the ball. His body began to glow with a rainbow-colored aura, just as the stage background became darkness. The powerful Star Warrior gave chase to Marth, as the blue-haired prince desprately tried to escape. Unfortunatley, Meta Knight caught him and triggered his Final Smash : Galacxia Darkness. "Know my power!" He announced in a menacing voice, making Marth freeze as the Star Warrior threw his cape out, ultimatley trapping the prince. Everything faded to darkness before a bright slash crossed the stage, hitting the blue-haired Altean dead on as everything light up once more. Marth was launched back again, over the right boundary and gone with a flash. "_GAME~!_" The computer animated voice yelled.

The two friends were transported back to the original blue teleportation capsules, both of them crawling out with minor injuries. Just before they were about to go their seperate ways, they turned towards each other once more. Smiling, Marth held out his hand as Meta Knight nodded before holding his short hand out as well. No words were exchanged as they shook hands.

* * *

Yossha! (Alright~!) I did it! :D ...Sorry for the late update...I'm a procrastinating ass... Hate me. ;)


	3. Pokemon!

_**Disclaimer : MEEE NOO OOWWWNNN.**_

~View Count~ As of September 14th, I now have a total of _**61**_ views! ~! Thanks guys! I also appreciate the faves and author alerts you put this on! Arigatou! This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers : Foxpilot and Perfect Phoenix. Stupid joke some people probably might not get? : WHAT? _OVER 9000? YOU'RE JOKING! _Battle Stat. : Pikachu VS Squirtle. Stage : Spear Pillar. BGM : Victory Road. Items : All. Item Reaccurency : Lowwww. As in a nearly none low. Stock : One.

* * *

"Pika! Pika, pika, chu, pi! _(I've been waiting!)_" A small, yellow, electric mouse squeaked at a turquoise turtle with a squirrel-curled tail.

"Squirtle, squir, tle! _(Well it's not MY fault.)_" It replied, rather annoyed. A teenage boy with ebony hair dressed in something 'casual' looked over the pissy pokemon with a confused expression. He adjusted his cap thinking about what they were saying in their native tounge. "..Squitle. Squirt, tle. _(Atleast I'm here, so hurry up.)" _Squitle snapped. Pikachu only responded with a weak raspberry. They both trotted over toward the smaller, pokemon-sized transportation capsules, while as the Pokemon Trainer had gotten onto a special transportation pad. Both of the tiny, 2-foot pokemon got onto their hind legs and entered their Smash ID's. How they knew them was a miracle. They were quickly transported away in a bright flash of light, being warped away from reality and into a virtual reality.

_3..._

The Pokemon Trainer threw out a red-and-white ball onto the right side of the stage, out coming Squirte in a flash of light. "Squirtle~!" It sang out.

_2..._

On the left, Pikachu appeared after a bright flash of what seemed to be lightning, all ready to go. "Pika, pika!" The electric mouse squeeked.

_1..._

Both the Water Pokemon and Electric Pokemon came into a battle stance.

_GO~!_

The battle began.

The turtle-like creature was first to hit, using it's lightweight speed to strike head-first. They bashed heads, an attack Pikachu wasn't expecting. It caught the mouse off-guard as it stumbled back. Suddenly, there was a large mass of light gathering at the center of the stage, upon the flat pedastal-like surface. A strange but rather petite animal came out, sash-like blades decorating it's white body. It let out a small, delicate cry. "Cresseila~!" The battling Pokemon ignored this, as Pikachu charged a powerful Skull Bash. It soon released all that powerful energy onto Squirtle, smashing its forehead into the turtle's chin. With a smack, the blue turtle in question was sent flying back a few meters. Three Thunder Jolts were soon chasing after it. With quick reflexes, it jumped over two of them before the third hit him. It hissed softly, as if it was showing it was their turn to play offensive.

It quickly retreated into its shell. Pikachu chortled, greatly amused at Squirtle's change of attitude. What it didn't notice was Squirtle zooming in on it. It suddenly realized it, but it was too late. The turtle smashed into the electric mouse, knocking him over like a bowling pin. It was thrown up into the air before it was smashed again by Waterfall. Higher up into the air it went before it made a quick recovery using Quick Attack, smashing back at the offending mouse. Suddenly, Cresseila let out a soft mewling sound, before it unleashed a boomerang-like attack, the pink slash cutting across the stage, hitting both the unsuspecting Pokemon. More slashes were sent out, but by the third slash, they learned to dodge it. Soon, the attack stopped as the Legendary Pokemon continued to spectate the brawl.

Squirtle charged again before spinning around, shoving its curly tail up, right into Pikachu's snout. It was stunned momentarily before quickly shaking its head and becoming focused once more. It grabbed the turtle's tail and threw it onto the ground, Squirtle's shelled back hitting the stone floor. Waves of electricity were suddenly sent into its stunned system. It spazemed for a few mere seconds before jutting its tail up, whipping Pikachu away. It flipped over, striking the other Pokemon with blue, stubby legs. Pikachu staggered back wearily, before the turtle took this as an oppertunity. It ran after the stunned mouse, before it jumped in air and struck Pikachu with the back of its shell. Oddly enough, the Pokemon was sent behind Squirtle. Suddenly, Pikachu shot forward behind the turtle, hitting it with another Skull Bash. The turtle landed clumsily before there was an odd crackling noise. The stage darkened slightly as a bolt of lightning shot out from the now-gathered thunderclouds. It struck the suprised turtle, sending it off the stage.

The turtle recovered again, using Waterfall once more as it grabbed the ledge with stubby, blue arms. Pikachu sent out a Thunder Jolt, the electricity jumping around toward the turtle. It struck its target, sending it one level below, where the small underground, cave-like passage was. Pikachu smirked from its place in the middle of the stage, before there was a loud, rumbling noise. The stage suddenly collapsed from beneath the mouse, sending it also to the cave passage. Now it was Squirtle's turn to laugh. Instead, it smashed into the Pokemon using Withdraw. Millerseconds after it passed it, it popped from its protection and slammed into the mouse Pokemon with its shell. It passed over the electric-type, before it suddenly felt a stinging sensation in its leg as Pikachu bit it. It let out a growl as Pikachu threw it back like a lifeless doll. It ran forward toward it before a bright flash of light blinded their vision before a rainbow-colored orb appeared. They both looked at it before racing back up to the top platform. Pikachu attempted to jump back up the hole in the stone ground, but it had already closed-up. Squirtle had gotten a head-start as Pikachu rushed to beat him. Both of them used their special recovery attacks, Waterfall and Quick Attack.

They both met at the top, and as if in choreographed syncronyzation, they jumped. Cresselia suddenly threw its head forward, sending out a Pshyco Cut. It hit both the Pokemon, sending them into the side boundary lines. Bright flashes of light signaled their loss. Instead of the usual showdown of Sudden Death, they were sent straight back to the Transportation Room.

"PIKA? (_HEY! WHAT THE-?)" _The suprised mouse cried out.

"..Squuiiirrttlleee. (_Well, that was.._)"

"Alright kiddies, playtime's up."

"PIKA! CHU! PI-PI-PI! _(WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)_"

"..Don't give me that. Don't you dare."

* * *

...Cracky, short, posted up at 10:08pm or something...I'm tired so don't give me crap. XD XD


	4. Battle on the Boat

_**Disclaimer : Goodness, you all are damn sadists.**_

**Foxpilot : Yes. You and Perfect are very, very, faithful. I'll thank you both...ABOUT 9000 TIMES! :D (Really bad joke. Ahaha. -insert sarcasm-)**

**PerfectPhoenix : Glad ya liked it~! ;]**

...Neeeoowww. Training stats : Ike vs. Roy. Stage : Rainbow Cruise. BGM : Rainbow Cruise (Melee) Items : Few. Because I don't do well with items. Stock : 1 (Whatever, right now, training sessions HAVE stocks.)

_(Sorry for the **REALLY** late update. T.T")_

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" The excited, self-proclaimed pyromaniac red-head pumped a fist into the air.

"..Keep it down, will ya Roy?" The blue-haired, head-banded mercenary sighed. Roy just waved Ike off as he bounced over to the Brawl Transportation Room, stepping into one of the transportation capsules. Ike trudged along the floor, his boots scratching at the granite floor. Roy stood in one of those 'impatiant stances', tapping his foot against the capsule floor mockingly.

"Can you move any slower~?"

"..." Ike promptly let himself pick up his pace before stepping into the trasportation capsule and punched in his Smash ID, just as Roy had done. Once the system recognised both of them, the red-head took the liberty of picking a stage for them. There was a tapping sound, before the Fire Emblem characters disappeared in a digital swirl of light. When Ike and Roy landed on their stage, Ike's mouth dropped. Roy had probably picked the most girliest stage in Brawl's Digitalized Stage System.

Rainbow Cruise.

They were both on opposite sides of the six-winged boat, rainbows painted in the background. The lake below them shimmered in the fake sunlight, green hills and mountains giving off colorful vibes. Ike sweatdropped. Roy twirled his sword around before taunting at Ike. "C'mon Aiku~."

_..He did NOT just say that._ Ike's gaze narrowed. "..Shut up." He hissed at Roy before slicing at him with Ragnell. Roy laughed heartily before blocking the strike, effectively throwing Ike off. Taking his chance, he sliced but to his dismay, he missed. Suddenly, he felt the wooden deck beneath him explode in flames as Ike used Eruption. Roy grunted as he was thrown off balance and landed on him back with a 'thump' before he felt an expecially well-aimed kick to the side of his ribs. "...That's for calling me that awful pet name, bastard." Ike murmured as the fallen-red head scrambled up. He rushed at the red-head before suddenly, he felt a blast throw him back as Roy threw a capsule at him. Ike made a quick recovery as he used Quick Draw, slamming said red-head into the boat cabin's entrance. Suddenly, the boat shook as the laws of gravity slowly began to pull the boat downward.

As one last attack, the mercenary punched the red-headed protaganist in the jaw before kneeing him in the stomach, thus slowing him down effectively. Ike dashed for the tip of the sinking boat and used Great Aether to reach the striped ledge. Pulling himself up, he watched as the boat sank, Roy nowhere to be seen. A sudden jab to his spinal cord let him know Roy was alive and well. Ike quickly spun around and slashed with Ragnell, only to be countered with the Sword of Seals. The blue-haired man quickly double-jumped over the red-head and landed on one of the smaller, gold platforms. Roy quickly gave chase, using Blazer to cut through the platform and slice Ike. Willingly giving up 10% of his health, he thrust a fully charged Flare Blade at Ike, sending the mercenary backwards as Roy hopped up toward the wider, light-yellow platform above. With a quick recovery, he leapt after him.

The battle waged on as Ike used Quick Draw to knock Roy back, putting distance between the two as the blue-haired mercenary jumped off the disappearing, magical carpet and onto a striped teeter-totter-like platform. A sudden attack from below launched as Roy used a smash attack to earn himself a spot upon the teeter-totter. He ran to one side to dodge an incoming Great Aether as Ike landed, balancing the scale. Unfortunately for Ike, he weighed his side down a little more than Roy did. "...Been packing the pounds after Thanksgiving, eh Ike?" Roy nearly split his sides with laughter. Fuming with anger and embarrasment, he ran forward at Roy and took a swing like a professional baseball player would at bat. That definately stopped Roy's laughter.

"How do you like that, bastard?" Ike snapped, a red tint appearing on his cheeks as Roy tumbled off the teeter-totter. The pyro just barely managed to get an iron hold onto the ledge. Casually, he strolled over to the hanging lord and with hearty laugh, brought down a mighty stab to Roy's fingers. He cried out in pain as he fell off. The mercenary nearly sniffed and proceded to leap up onto three yellow boxes, each of them with a metal circle within. He watched the hurt red-head weakly climb back upon the teeter-totter, fires of hatred burning in them.

Now, Ike was _screwed._

Roy immediatley ran at him, jumping the entire length between them and slashed. He missed. Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling underneath the airbourne boxes. Soon enough, the one Ike was standing on began to fall as Roy realized what these boxes were. The red-head began to madly prounce and skip around on the two remaining boxes, for he feared he could fall as well. Suddenly, a blur rocketed past him and up onto the magical carpet above him. Roy's eyes widened before he jumped once more, just barely catching the end tassle to the carpet. Ike noticed the sudden pull at the end and turned around only to be met with a well-aimed kick to the face. Ike stumbled backwards before he felt a powerful thrust throw him off the carpet. He fell back, knowing he had lost before his head hit collided with something hard.

A sort of platformed pendelum was beneath him as he groaned. Suddenly, a large shadow covered the digitalized sun rays that showered them all in light. On instinct, Ike quickly rolled away as an audible 'thump' could be heard. Roy's sword pierced the platform, thus distracting him from the other man as he made a frantic attempt to dislodge from the ground. The blue-haired mercenary took this as Lady Luck's sign as he rushed forward. Ike raised his sword above his head, ready to strike. Using all his might, he brought Ragnell down with a might heave. At that very moment out of sheer cliche luck, Roy freed his sword in time to block the oncoming attack. Their trademarked swords collided, sending sparks everywhere. The older mercenary easily overpowered the small firey-haired lord, forcing him back.

After minutes of beat-backs and defends, they were near the end of the line. The edge of the platform signaling the end of the round for the stage was near. Roy narrowly missed a hearty slice from Ragnell as he jumped back. The proclaimed pyro was now corned between the edge of the platform and Ike. At that point, he only had two options : commit a self-destruct ('_Suuuiiicciiddddeeee~!'_ Roy thought.) or jump through the platform, but he hated that. The blue-haired mercenary closed in on him quickly. Suddenly, he threw the great Ragnell into the air and screamed, "_AETHER!_" Roy backflipped away just before Ike's mighty greatsword had the chance to split him in two. Roy knew he would loose, and shut his eyes tight as he flew through the air. A sudden "GAME!" ripped through his ears as he landed on him bottom inside the transportation capsule.

Quickly scurrying out, he burst through the waiting lounge's doors in time to see Prince Marth and Ike waiting for him. With a chuckle, Marth pointed to the instant replay of the recent battle while Ike sulked in one of the chairs. Roy directed his head toward the screen in time to see himself flip from the platform, as Aether missed him by near inches. It turned out, Ike had missed the chance to grapple onto the platform edge and had fallen in time to the screen scrolling down toward the Rainbow Boat. A great flash had errupted right beside it.

"...He missed the boat?" Roy choked.

"He missed the boat." Marth confirmed.

* * *

Urgh... I know the ending is confusing. (Rushing this chapter. XD) I'm sorrryyy I haven't updated in so long.. *cries*


End file.
